Evilly Charmed
by SavvySiberian
Summary: An evil from Piper and Leo's future is too close to home


Evilly Charmed

Evilly Charmed

Disclaimer: Only own the characters that aren't in Charmed

Note This story starts out in the future. As it goes along you will find out what has made the family so upset. 

Piper Halliwell sat crying on her bed. Life had been very hard for Piper lately. Of course she had Leo and her   
sisters to pull her through it. Leo had stood strong for Piper even though he is going through the same thing. More   
than anything right now Piper wanted to hold Leo in her arms. She had forced him to get back to his work. He had   
been neglecting it and was very close to getting his wings clipped. Piper couldn't bare to see that happen. It would   
be just another thing she could blame on herself. Suddenly someone stood in the doorway.

"Are you ok?" A 14 year old Rich asked his mother.

"Yeah hun I'm fine." Piper answered wiping away her tears. She then patted the bed beside her singling Rich   
to sit down. He did as his mother instructed. Piper looked over Rich. He didn't look anything like herself nor Leo.   
Rich had Blonde hair spiked up. The only way you could tell he was Piper and Leo's son was his eyes. Rich's eyes   
where a beautiful piercing green just like his fathers. Piper could swear she was looking into Leo's eyes when she   
looked into Rich's. 

"Do you miss dad?" Rich asked giving Piper a concerned gaze. That's another thing Rich had inherited from   
his father, his concern for others. He is the oldest of four children and very mature. He made sure everyone was in   
line for his parents. Piper didn't know what she would do without him. 

"Yes I miss dad." Piper answered stroking her sons hair. This annoyed Rich but he didn't complain. 

"I could try and find him for you." 

"No no he has a job to do. He will be back soon enough." 

"Mommy mommy hungry." A little four year old crystal exclaimed running into the room. She grabbed on to   
her mothers legs and hugged them. Piper smiled looking over her youngest daughter. Crystal looked just like her   
mother. The similarity in there appearance was almost scary. Rich sweeped Crystal up and swung her through the   
air. This made little Crystal giggle widely. 

"Come on I'll make you some food." Rich said heading for the door. Before he left he turned back to Piper.   
"You'll be all right?" 

"Yeah I'll be down in a few."

"Ok." Rich then left for the kitchen. Rich entered the kitchen and saw his 13 year old sister Jody sitting at the   
table. She was eating her breakfast. Jody was a spitting girl version of Leo. 

"I hope you didn't use all the pancake mix." Rich commented setting Crystal on the counter.

"There's a little left." Jody answered putting the last of her pancake in her mouth. Rich got all the supplies he   
needed then started making his famous pancakes. Jody got up and joined him.

"Is mom ok?" She asked concern in her eyes.

"Yeah she misses dad." Rich answered.

"I knew he shouldn't have left. Mom needs him." 

"You know mom she didn't want him to lose his powers."

"I know I know."

"He will be back soon."

"I hate seeing mom like this. I hate Stacey she has ruined this whole family." Jody started to cry. Rich saw   
this and pulled his younger sister into a hug.

"Everything will be ok." He told her even though he wasn't sure anything would ever be the same. 

Suddenly Leo orb in. He saw his second oldest child crying it pained him to see the family like this. Leo   
walked over to them and pulled Jody and Rich into a hug. Crystal who had been waiting for her pancakes felt left   
out.

"Daddy daddy hug me." She cried. Leo laughed at the sight then pulled the youngest into a hug. "Now is   
that better?" He asked little Crystal. She smiled and hugged her daddy closely. Piper then 

walked in and smiled when she saw her husband hugging her daughter. Leo noticed his wife and pulled away from   
Crystal. He went over and hugged Piper. She hugged as though if she let go she might lose him. Suddenly the   
moment was interrupted by the doorbell. An annoyed Piper went to answer it. The rest of the family followed. Piper   
answered the door to find someone she thought she would never see in a million years. The girl pushed her way   
through the door, piper was shocked. 

"Stacey." Leo whispered going over to Piper. 

"I'm finally powerful enough to defeat you all." She hissed. Suddenly she pulled out a gun and shot at Piper.   
Leo pushed Piper out of the way and got hit. He fell to the ground hard. Piper quickly went over to him. Tears   
forming in her eyes, she pulled him into her lap. He was losing a lot of blood. Stacey just laughed at the whole   
scene. Rich felt anger fill in his blood, he charged Stacey from the back. Stacey felt him coming and turned around.   
She through a force at him that pushed him back into the wall. Rich then fell to the ground unconscious. More tears   
come to Piper when she saw her son being thrown. She put Leo down and stood up.

"You won't get away with this." Piper yelled. 

"You think you can stop me. I am 3 times as powerful as the power of three." Stacey then thrown lighting   
crashing into Piper. She felt the life being sucked out of her as she hit the floor. 

"Nooooooooooo!" Crystal yelled knowing her mommy had been hurt. Stacey turned to her and through more   
lightening at her. It hit Crystal head on and she fell to the floor two. Jody was shocked she couldn't do anything.   
Her whole family was just about dead. Stacey laughed hard as she turned to Jody. 

"Its your turn." Jody didn't fight as a bullet come crashing towards her. It pierced the skin and she fell to the   
ground. Stacey laughed again,

"My job is done." She said wickedly then disappeared thinking everyone was dead. A few minutes went by   
and Rich started to move. He opened his eyes head throbbing from the pain of hitting the wall. Getting up slowly he   
saw all his family members on the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran over to Piper. He checked for a   
pulse, but there was none. He quickly placed his hands on her.

"HEAL DAMIT!" He yelled. His hands started to glow a faith gold, but then returned to normal. He knew   
that there was nothing he could do. More tears fell on to his face. "I love you mommy." He whispered giving her a   
hug. Rich then went over to Leo. Fear in his eyes as he checked for a pulse. Again he found none. Rich's heart   
sank, he put his hands on his dad and tried to heal him. Nothing happen again and more tears spilled out. "God   
please heal, Please heal." He cried. Nothing happen and Rich hugged Leo. "I love you." He put Leo down then went   
over to Crystal. He again followed the same routine. Nothing, Rich couldn't save any of his family members. He   
cried hard holding Crystal in his arms. "Why why why." He kept saying. He again opened his eyes. Rich spotted   
Jody on the floor near him. His heart sunk even more, he had thought she had gotten away. He place Crystal down   
and went over to her. He felt for a pulse and to his surprise there was one. It was very faith, but there was one. He   
quickly placed his hands on her. A gold glow came from his hands into Jody. After a few minutes she opened her   
eyes and stared at Rich. Rich gave her a hug and wouldn't let go. 

After what seemed like hours Rich let go of Jody. She was confused,

"What happen?" She asked looking around the room. She noticed her mom, dad, and sister on the floor.   
Tears came to her eyes and she ran over to her parents. "Mommy Daddy!" She yelled. Rich just watched for he   
knew there was nothing he could do. Jody turned to him. "Heal them Rich." She yelled.

"I can't I already tired." Rich whispered.

"Well try again you have to heal them. Heal them now." Rich went over to Jody and put his arms around her.

"There dead you have to face it." Rich said holding her. She cried into his shoulder not wanting to believe   
what was happening.

"No! What's the use of having magic if we lose are loved ones." Jody cried.

"I don't know, but it saved you." Rich cried with Jody. Suddenly she pulled away and started to run upstairs.   
"Where are you going?" Rich asked wiping away the tears.

"I'm gonna bring them back." She told him.

"How?" 

"Book of Shadows."

"Jody we can't it would be personal game."

"Screw personal game." Without another word Jody ran up to the attic. Rich was worried about her. He   
didn't know how far she would go to save her family. Rich decided he better help her look and make sure she didn't   
do something stupid. He quickly ran up to the attic. There Jody was searching everywhere threw the book. Rich   
helped her for four straight hours. After finding nothing he became frustrated. 

"Lets face it there dead and there is nothing we can do about."

"There has to be." Jody muttered. Suddenly her frown became into a smile. Rich noticed the change and   
looked at what she was staring at. It was a spell to go back in time.

"Oh no this is to dangerous." Rich yelled knowing what his little sister was planning.

"Listen Rich this may be the only way to get them back. I don't care what you say I am doing this. So you are   
ether gonna help me or stay here." Jody said sternly. Rich knew when she got like this there was nothing you could   
do but let her be. He sighed he wasn't about to let her do this alone. He had no choice, but to go with her.

"Ok lets do it." They both chanted the spell. White orbs came around both of them. Soon they both   
disappeared. 

****2000

Leo lay on the couch in the manor. He laid wide awake staring at Piper. Her body rested on Leo's and she   
dreamt about there life together. Leo couldn't fall asleep for some reason. He kept getting this odd feeling that   
something wasn't right. He dismissed the feeling and closed his eyes again. 

Meanwhile upstairs Phoebe sat in the attic with her favorite book. Phoebe loved to search through the book   
of shadows. It was one of her favorite past times. Phoebe came to a page that caught her eye. The heading on it   
read Evilly Charmed. Phoebe put her finger on it reading over the text Suddenly her world become black and white.   
Phoebe saw a young girl in the middle of the living room manor. She then saw Piper holding Leo's lifeless body.   
Piper then got up to try and fight the thing but it killed her. There where three other people killed who Phoebe didn't   
recognize. Soon she came out of the premonition. Phoebe hated seeing her loved ones getting killed. Not just the   
emotional part about it, but she got an bad feeling from those visions. 

Suddenly white orbs started to appear in the attic. It was like when Leo orb but white. Phoebe jumped back as   
she saw what was happening. After a few minutes the orbs materialized into two young teenagers. The first one   
Phoebe saw was a very handsome boy. He had to be around 5'10, 5'11, with blonde hair, and green eyes. If he was   
just a little older Phoebe might consider going out with him. The second figure was a young girl around the same   
age as the boy. Her long brownish blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She also had green eyes and was around   
5'8. 

Phoebe felt no threat from these people so she didn't call for help from her sisters. The two teens stared at   
Phoebe in disbelief.

"Aunt Phoebe you look so young." The girl said.

"Wha what did you call me?" Phoebe asked confused.

"No labels. It seems to me that we went to far back and they don't know who we are." The boy whispered to   
the girl.

"What year is this?"

"2000 why?" Phoebe answered the young women.

"Oh god 2000 we went back to far." The girl said in distress. "We just wanted to go back a day to stop it.   
How in the world are we suppose to stop her when she isn't even born yet."

"Why didn't we just use your power to go back in time." The boy asked.

"Because it doesn't affect Stacey she would know what we were up to." The girl replied.

"Well then maybe the spell took us back here for a reason. Maybe the only way to kill her is somehow here."   
The boy answered trying to get her to calm down.

"Thats it, we just tell her not to have any more kids." The girl said smiling .

"We can't do that to Crystal. She deserves a chance to live as much as us." The girls smile turned into a   
frown when she heard this. Phoebe was getting more confused by the minute. 

"Hello remember me?" Phoebe asked trying to break up the conversation of the two people.

"Oh yes sorry forgive our rudeness. My name is Rich and this is my sister Jody. We have come here because   
we need your help." The guy who calmed to be Rich replied.

"Yeah we are GOOD witches from the future and we need help to save our family." Jody added. 

"Ok umm let me get my sisters up here." Phoebe walked over to the door and yelled, "Prue, Piper, Leo get up   
here." After a few minutes the three sleepy people walked into the attic. At seeing the two strange people in the   
attic Piper froze the room. To her and Prues surprise only the guys froze. 

"Just so yeah know he doesn't like when people do that." The girl who was standing next to the frozen boy   
said. 

"Piper unfreeze Rich and Leo." Phoebe told her sister. 

"But Phoebe what are they doing here?" Piper asked looking over the girl.

"Just do it. I'll explain everything after. I don't want to have to explain it to Leo after I do you two." At   
Phoebe's response Piper unfroze her boyfriend and the young man. 

"Did you do that?" The guy who Phoebe had said was Rich asked looking at the girl.

"No why on earth would I do that?" The girl answered innocently. 

"How does he knew I froze him." Piper asked.

"Living with a mom and sister who can freeze you at any time you can tell when it happens." Rich answered.

"Ok spill Phoebe." Prue commented who had surprisely kept quiet during this whole thing.

"Well this is Rich and Jody. They are good witches from the future and they need our help." 

"How can we help you?" Leo asked not quite knowing if they should trust them.

"We don't really know. You see our family was killed and we went back in time to try and fix it. We weren't   
suppose to go back this far but we did. We think that maybe the book sent us this far for a reason. Like maybe she   
can only be defeated now or something." Rich explained. 

"You know you guys look very familiar." Piper said looking over Rich and Jody. 

"Do we tell them the whole story?" Jody asked looking at Rich.

"We won't help you unless we know everything." Leo said still not trusting the two teenagers. 

"Thats dad for yeah, always seeking for the whole truth." Jody replied forgetting they didn't know.

"What do yeah mean dad?" Piper asked.

"Well I guess now we have to tell them everything. I just hope this doesn't change things much." Rich   
added.

"Wait you where in my premonition and you called me aunt. Your one of our children right?" Phoebe yelled   
excitedly.

"Yeah, We are Leo and Piper's children." Jody told them. Both the parents looked shocked seeing there two   
future children. 

"I knew you looked like Leo." Piper commented.

"Well then they got the good looks in the family." Leo added.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Piper asked a little angry looking over at Leo.

"Oh nothing." He said sweetly. The scene made both Jody and Rich giggle a little. 

"If your family was killed than that means Piper and Leo are….." Prue didn't finish the statement letting it all   
set in the minds of everyone.

"Yeah." Jody choked out feeling the sadness from the day catch up with her. Leo pulled Piper into a hug and   
she stood in his strong arms.

"You see Piper and Leo are going to have four children. I'm the oldest then there's Jody, Stacey, and Crystal.   
Stacey was born evil. She started out with Prue's power when she was a baby. Stacey almost killed Leo with her   
power. One day while they where both in the kitchen she moved a bunch of knives in the air. They would have hit   
you if Piper hadn't come in and froze everything. It was such a close call the knife had just pierced the skin when   
Piper walked in. You insisted that it was just a mistake, but things got worse from there on. She almost killed all of us   
at one time or another." Rich explained.

"Mom and dad took it really hard. They believed it was all there fault. When infact it wasn't, they where just   
meant to have one evil child. But the whole thing was started to tear the family up. Tell finally she said she was   
strong enough to defeat us all and she………" Jody couldn't finish as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"She attacked us. Killed Leo first so he couldn't heal anyone then knocked me out so I couldn't ether. Then   
killed mom then Crystal then Jody. She thought she had killed me but when she left I awakened. Getting some of   
Leo's powers I can heal people. I tried to revive mom and dad but they were dead. Then I tried Crystal and she was   
dead two. After that I lost hope but I found out Jody was alive. I was able to heal her." Rich looked at his sister as   
tears threaten to fall again. 

"How could we have a child that evil?" Piper asked obviously very shocked. 

"It was just the way it was meant to be it was nothing you two did." Rich said. 

"Wait a sec wait a sec." Phoebe replied running back to the book of shadows. She again read the page that   
she had gotten the premonition from. "In the book of shadows it says that one of the charmed sisters is destined to   
have an evil child. Though it will hurt the parents must say this spell destroying the evil child. Theres even a spell   
to bring her here in this time like they knew this would happen." Phoebe read. 

"They did know. They always know." Jody commented

"You want me to kill my own child?" Piper asked astounded.

"Its the only way to prevent you, Leo, Jody, Crystal, and I from dying. Its the only way to protect the world   
from her evil. You guys in the future tried to get her to be good but it was no use. By the time you were ready to   
defeat her she killed you." Rich said. Leo had been quiet the who time he didn't know what they should do. 

"Its late and we are all tired. Stacey isn't in this time yet so she can't hurt us. I suggest we all get some rest."   
Prue commented for the first time in a while.

"I agree. Jody if yeah want you can sleep in my room with me" Phoebe added.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Rich said headed downstairs. The rest of them followed him, but stopped at the   
second floor. Jody went into Phoebe's room with Phoebe. Prue went to her room alone and Piper and Leo went to   
there room. After a while most of the household got to sleep, but a few stayed wide awake.

"Oh god Leo what are we going to do?" Piper asked crying into his shoulder. He held her close not knowing   
what to say. He knew what they had to do but he didn't know if they could do it. 

"Well figure something out." Leo whispered. Piper cried herself to sleep after an hour. Leo couldn't get any   
rest. He decided he would go downstairs and get some water. On his way down he passed Phoebe's room. Leo   
heard sobs from inside, the door was opened so he peeked in. Phoebe was sound asleep, but Jody was on the end   
of the bed crying softly. Leo walked in silently so he didn't wake Phoebe and touched Jody's shoulder. She jumped   
slightly not hearing him come in.

"Lets go down stairs." Leo whispered. Jody just nodded and followed her dad into the kitchen. They were   
silent going through the living room so they wouldn't wake Rich. Leo got two cups of water and sat down next to   
Jody at the kitchen table. "Now tell me whats wrong. I way not be your dad yet but I will be?" Leo said wiping away   
Jody's tears. 

"This is kind of stupid but I am homesick. I just wanna see you guys in the future again. I wanna see little   
Crystal and fight with Rich. I just want everything to go back to when Stacey wasn't that bad." Even though Leo   
had only known his daughter for a few hours he felt sad at the way she felt. He knew what Piper and him had to do   
now. More tears pored out of Jody's eyes and Leo pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry I'll fix everything." Leo whispered. Just then Piper walked into the doorway. She had awaken a   
few minutes before and finding no Leo in bed she headed towards the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of her future   
daughter and her love hugging. She knew Leo would be the best dad there was. 

Leo heard someone behind him. He pulled away from Jody and looked at the doorway. Piper stood there   
watching him. He got up and went over to her.

"Sorry we woke you." He said hugging her.

"You didn't I just got lonely upstairs alone." Piper commented returning the hug. 

"We should get some rest." Leo said to the two girls, "We have a long day ahead of us." 

"Your right." Piper said starting to head for the door.

"Jody why don't you go sleep in Piper's bed I'll take the chair." Leo said helping her up. Piper come back to   
them.

"Yeah you can come sleep with me." Piper said giving her future daughter a hug. Jody had calmed down a   
lot. She now felt very safe in the arms of her past parents. She deiced that if they couldn't fix the future then she   
would stay in the past with them. She didn't care if it changed everything. 

The two girls headed upstairs as Leo made himself confortable on the chair. At least as confortable as you   
can get in a chair. He couldn't get to sleep he wanted to figure out how to deal with this whole thing. Leo still didn't   
know if Piper would kill there second youngest child. 

Piper was in her bed next to Jody. She stared at her daughter lovely. She was very beautiful and reminded her   
so much of Leo. Piper was sad that her daughter had to put up with so much at such a young age. It just wasn't fair   
most girls at 13 had to worry about who to go out with and how they do there hair. Here Jody was fighting evil and   
losing her family. 

"Maybe I should bind there powers." Piper whispered knowing it would change everything. 

**

Jody awoke to the sounds of someone getting out of bed. She saw Piper trying to make a quiet exit out of her   
room. She noticed Jody had opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry I was trying to get out without waking you." Piper said walking back to the bed. She sat next to   
Jody and Jody smiled.

"It's ok I didn't want to sleep all day." Jody answered.

"Are you hungry?" Piper asked pushing some of Jody's hair back. 

"Yeah." 

"What do you like?"

"Pancakes waffles anything will do." 

"Alright then lets go down stairs." They past both Prue and Phoebe's room noticing they where sleeping.   
Then they went through the living room and the men are also still asleep. 

"Looks like we are gonna have to be quiet." Jody whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yep. Hey how does blueberry pancakes sound?" Piper asked looking through the cabinets.

"Those are my favorite." Jody answered excitedly.

"Really there Leo's favorite hot breakfast." 

"I know." Piper started to cook and they both talked.

"So tell me about yourself what are you into? " Piper said concentrating on the pancakes.

"I'm a grade A student and I draw very well. I love to swim and music is my life. I also like to write and read in   
my spear time. Going on our computer is also lots of fun. I have a boyfriend." 

"Wow stop there. Tell me who is he?" 

"Well its kind of strange."

"What do you mean."

"He's my cousin. At first it was weird and some people think its gross. But I love him a lot and he   
understands me."

"Oh hunny that's great. Whose son is he?"

"Prues."

"Prues? Wow Prue gets married? To who?" 

"Now I'm not gonna spoil everything. I just said I would tell you about me."

"Alright alright. Tell me about your brother."

"Well he's the best sports player in our school. He's on almost all the teams and stars in everything. It makes   
me sick when I can't even kick a ball. He is also a very good actor he does a lot of plays. He's a ladies man a lot of   
people really like him. He doesn't have a steady girlfriend at the moment. Rich lacks in the school department. He   
doesn't get the grades he can get if he wanted to. He is the oldest therefore he is very mature. Rich is very very   
protective of his family. We call him the guy Prue."

"Wow my family sounds great."

"What did you expect?" At that comment both the girls laughed. Suddenly Leo walked in on them.

"Good morning." He said wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Piper went over to him and gave him a kiss. 

"Hi there sleepy head."

"Hey I'm only the third person up." Leo said defending himself.

"I know."

"Do I smell blueberry pancakes?"

"You sure do." Piper pulled away from Leo to go back to her pancakes. Piper then put three plates of   
pancakes out and they started to eat. Not to long after Rich and Phoebe walked in.

"Ooooooooo pancakes yum." Phoebe exclaimed grabbing a plate of pancakes.

"Rich would you like some?" Piper asked.

"No thanks."

"He's the weird one in the family. Doesn't like pancakes?" Jody laughed.

"Can I make something else for you." 

"No thanks mo…. Piper." Just then Prue walked in. 

"Hey sleepy head you missed the pancakes." Phoebe greeted.

"That's ok." Prue said sitting down.

"So are you guys going to help us?" Rich asked wanting to get this done as soon as possible. Who knows   
how much history they had already changed. No one said a word. It was up to Piper and Leo. Leo knew his answer   
but didn't want to say anything without Piper. Piper looked into his eyes and saw what he felt. She then spoke up. 

"Yes we will help you kill Stacey." Piper said almost choking. Leo gave her a hug knowing this was very hard   
on both of them.

"Thank you." Rich answered. All of them headed towards the attic to think of a plan. 

"Ok so what's our plan." Prue asked as all six of them sat in the attic. 

"We bring her to this time Piper or Jody freezes her. Then we can say the spell and we have the rest of us for   
back up. I mean we have tons of powers here. We got Leo and Rich to heal people." Phoebe concluded.

"She's going to go after them first once she knows what has happen. Stacey knows the first way to kill us all   
is to kill them off." Jody said. 

"Maybe you guys should leave." Piper said getting worried. She knew they would never leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." Leo answered.

"Me ether." Rich said backing Leo up. "Jody if you freeze me I'm going to kill you." Rich warned his little   
sister. 

"Same with you Piper." Leo commented.

"Ok ok." Both the girls said in unison. All of them got around the book of Shadows to say the spell that   
would bring Stacey to this time. 

*Let our powers combine

To bring a wicked

So great

That love, friendship, and kindness

Can't save our fate* They said this together.

(sorry I am a bad poem or spell writer this is all I could come up with)

The room started to fill with smoke, fire, and lightening. Piper got close to Leo afraid of her future daughter.   
Jody also got close to her parents. Every since Stacey was a baby Jody was always scared of her. After a few   
seconds a beautiful girl was standing in front of everyone. Her hair was a dark brown with blonde high lights. Her   
eyes a hazel making her a mixture of both Leo and Piper. There was a dark coldness in her hazel eyes. Piper put her   
hands up and froze the room. Everyone froze but the Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Jody. Piper quickly unfroze the two   
guys and they started chanting the spell. As they where almost to the end of it she unfroze.

"Clever you brought me to the past. Got me distracted for a second, but even here you can't destroy me."   
Startled by her unfreezing the group had stopped the spell. As Stacey said this she threw a bolt of lightening at   
both Leo and Rich. Leo quickly orb out of the way grabbing Rich. "You can be sure I'll be back and I'll destroy all of   
you again." Stacey then disappeared in a cloud of black

"Leo are you ok?" Piper asked hugging him as he orbed behind her.

"I'm fine." He answered releasing Rich and giving Piper a hug.

"Why didn't my powers work?" Piper asked worried looking down at her hands

"Because she can become immured to it after a few minutes. I guess we should have warned you." Rich   
answered.

"Oh so I can't use them on her again." Piper stated more than asked.

"Well you can't freeze her but you can use your other powers." Jody commented.

"Other powers all I can do is freeze." 

"Yikes we could be in trouble she hasn't gotten any of her other powers that's bad." Jody whispered load   
enough for everyone to hear. 

"Ok Umm Jody maybe you should go try and teach Piper how to use her other powers. We will look through   
the book see if we can find anything else on her." Leo said to the group. Jody nodded and headed out to the living   
room. Piper followed her down the stairs. The rest of them crowded around the book to try and find something that   
could help them. 

Piper and Jody sat on the couch next to each other.

"Ok well this is really going to be hard. I can barely control it never mind teaching someone how to use it."   
Jody said.

"What can we do?" Piper asked.

"Well there is a lot you can do that I can't. I think I should try and teach you the most difficult one it could   
be helpful. You see we can go back in time for a few minutes. The more powerful you get the more you can go back.   
In the future you can go back almost and hour me on the other hand can barely go back 5 minutes,"

"Wow going back into time that's that's amazing."

"Yep we are the time witches. We are one of the most powerful kinds of witches controlling time like we   
can.." 

"Well I guess we should get started."

"Ok well try and think something bad just happen. You want to go back in time to change it. Concentrate on   
going back. Feel yourself moving through time." Piper closed her eyes and tried to imagine all these things.

Meanwhile upstairs they weren't having too much luck. 

"I've went through this whole book and the only page on Stacey is the one Phoebe found." Leo said in   
frustration.

"I guess we are just going to have to try the spell again." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but this time she will be ready. We can't freeze her and she will kill us."

"We still have my powers." Prue told the group.

"Yeah plus we have you guys." Phoebe reminded. 

"Yeah but this time it won't be so easy. We all are going to have to be very careful." Rich warned. 

"Well how are we going to find her?" Prue asked.

"Ten to one I bet she finds us." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe is right once she has a plan she'll come to us. Stacey won't waste time she will try and kill us as   
soon as possible before we are ready to defeat her. She is a very smart girl for her age." Rich 

commented.

"I am going to go check on the others." Leo said leaving Prue, Phoebe, and Rich to skim through the book.   
Leo came downstairs to see the two girls on the couch.

"How's it going." He asked coming over to them.

"Oh Leo I am never going to be able to go back in time. I just can't do it. Its to hard." Piper yelled. Leo came   
and sat in between her and Jody.

"Hunny remember when I got shot with that arrow and we switched powers?" 

"How could I forget?"

"Well remember how you had to use my powers? You have to keep calm if you want to be able to do this. Ok   
now just relax and concentrate." After a few minutes of nothing there was a big crash upstairs. 

**Piper, Jody, and Leo started to run upstairs. As they brusted into the attic they saw Rich on the ground.   
He was bleeding a lot and looked to be dead. Jody ran to him with tears in her eyes. Stacey was in the middle of the   
room her eyes glowing a deep red. Phoebe and Prue were on the ground but not badly hurt. She shot a red laser   
from her eyes at Leo. There was no time to duck or orb he was hit. A sharp pain went through Leo and he fell to the   
ground. 

"Leo!" Piper cried as he fell. Phoebe got up and kick boxed Stacey she easily dodged it. After a few punches   
Stacey hit Phoebe with some electricity and she fell to the ground. Prue saw this, she got up and threw Stacey into   
the wall. Prue hurried over to the book. 

"Piper Jody we have to say the spell before its to late." Prue yelled to them. Piper was cradling Leo's lifeless   
body while Jody held Rich. Prue gentle brought the two girls over to her with her powers. "Now just help me before   
she kills us all." They again chanted the spell. Stacey got up and nothing happen to her.

"Ha you think I don't know about that spell. I found an immune spell and used it. Now you will never be able   
to defeat me. You should learn to be quicker." She then through fire at both Jody and Prue. They fell to the ground   
as life left their bodies. "Well mommy it looks like its just us two, but don't worry you can join them." Stacey   
laughed. "To bad everyone else is dead the only way to defeat me is to become one. Well oh well." Stacey formed   
two lightening bolts in her hands. She then threw them at Piper. Piper just put up her hands stopping the bolts in   
mid air. Leo's voice whispered through the air "Piper stay calm and concentrate." Stacey was stunned that the   
lightening had stopped. Suddenly everything started to go backwards really fast. Both Prue and Jody came alive   
then Phoebe then Leo and Rich. Piper gasped as she saw the invents that had just happen go past her. Suddenly   
everything stopped. 

"Ok Umm Jody maybe you should go try and teach Piper how to use her other powers. We will look through   
the book see if we can find anything else on her." Leo said to the group. Piper stood there stunned not moving.   
Jody just nodded and headed towards the door. Seeing that Piper hadn't moved she looked back. 

"Hey u coming?" 

"Oh my god it worked." Piper exclaimed. 

"What worked hunny?" Prue asked staring at Piper. Piper ran up to each of her family members and gave   
them big hugs. Leo was the last one to hug and she stayed in his strong arms for serial minutes. 

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked as Piper held him very tight. "A little air Piper." He joked.

"Oh god Leo I was so scared. Stacey came and she killed Phoebe…… and and Prue…… and and Rich and   
Jody and and………. She killed you. She was going to kill me but I rewinded time and here I am." Piper cried   
tightening her grip on Leo. 

"Shhhhh its ok I'm here now. We all are." Leo whispered hugging her. 

"Piper I know this is hard but do you know how to kill her? I mean we have to prevent this from happening   
again. You can't keep rewinding time." Rich asked softly.

"Yes you can only rewind time like once or twice. It takes a lot of energy I'm sure you must feel weak right   
now." Jody commented.

"Yes I do feel weak. As for killing her all she said was we had to join as one to kill her. I don't know but you   
guys had to be alive to do it." Piper replied. 

"Rich skim the book with your hands under joining." Leo told Rich. He would have done it himself but Piper   
was shaking. He didn't want to leave her side even if it was just across the room. Rich walked over to the book he   
put his hands over it. After a few seconds they started to glow and the pages went flying. 

"I think I found something." Rich commented stopping at one of the pages. Phoebe and Prue went over to   
look. 

"It's a spell to join our powers and souls into one. It says this way we can destroy great evil. If the person   
who we are joined with dies then we all die. It is a very powerful spell it says it can leave the parties involved very   
very weak." 

"Its to dangerous I had a partner who did the spell. Non of the people involved are alive today." Leo said in a   
stern voice.

"Leo this might be our only shot we have to do this." Prue answered.

"Prue no you might not be able to handle this kind of spell. Its more powerful then anything you guys have   
done." Leo said.

"We have to." Piper whispered squeezing Leo's hand. 

"What a coincidence the most people u can join is six." Phoebe commented. 

"If you guys are really going to do this then we all join. Innless you don't want to." Leo said turning towards   
Rich and Jody. 

"I am going to help. I got you into this I'm helping you out of it." Rich said.

"Same here." Jody agreed 

"We have to join hands in a circle with the person we are joining in the middle." Prue announced.

"Who is the one who is going to have lots of visitors?" Phoebe asked. Prue was about to speak up when   
Piper did.

"I will she's my daughter and I will do this." 

"Piper…" Leo started.

"Hush Leo I'm doing this no matter what you guys say. Now get in a circle before she comes." With out   
another world Jody and Rich held hands. Phoebe and Prue came next to them and took hold of their hands. Leo   
reluctantly came into the circle. Piper stood in the middle or the group thinking how much she loved them. Then   
they all started to chant….

*We join you in this holy,   
Ground   
To turn this all,   
Around   
We will help,   
Fight   
To get you out of    
Sight*

Suddenly Stacey appeared in the room. As she appeared the souls of the group left there bodies. They joined   
Pipers and her eyes glued and intense green. The bodies of the other five people fell to the ground.

"Well I don't even have to do anything and you guys die." Stacey laughed at the bodies on the ground.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POWER YOUR UP AGAISNT NOW. WE ARE THE ANCIENT ONES AND   
WE WILL DESTROY" Six voices whispered together. "WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL IN THE WOLRD YOU   
HAVE NO SHOT AT WINNING." The voices hissed.

"What what's going on?" Stacey asked starting to get frighten. 

"WHATS THE MATTER DON'T FEEL POWERFUL ANYMORE." Piper said in the abnormal voice. She then   
made a movement with her eyes throwing Stacey into the wall. Stacey quickly got up.

"How how did you do that? You can only freeze." Stacey stuttered. 

"NOT ANYMORE" Piper then orbed behind Stacey. Stacey turned around to a fist going in her face. "HOW   
DOES IT FEEL TO BE TOWED WITH?" They hissed again. 

"Oh my god you joined together." Stacey whispered.

"YES AND NOW YOU WILL DIE. FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CUZED US AND ALL THE TROUBLE."   
Piper put her hands on Stacey and she started to burn. *think of what happens with the darklighters powers* 

"Nooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhh I'll be back." Stacey screamed as her body started to burn away. After a   
few seconds there was nothing left of her. Piper then fell to the ground and five soles left her body. 

Leo felt a slight pain go through his body as his soul entered it again. He felt very weak and could barely   
move. He laid on the floor for a second trying to remember what happen. Next to him Prue stirred she got to her   
knees slowly. 

"Leo are you ok?" She asked helping him up. 

"Yeah what happen?" Leo asked looking around the room. He saw Phoebe, Jody, Rich, and Piper on the   
floor. Seeing them he remember everything that happen. Quickly Prue made her way to the youngest sister while   
Leo went to Piper. Prue checked for a pulse and to her relief she found one. Gently Prue shook Phoebe waking her   
up.

"I don't wanna go to school today." Phoebe muttered.

"Phoebe wake up." Phoebe woke up and realized she was dreaming

"What happen?" She asked. Looking around the room she two remember what happen. "Oh my god are are   
they dead?" Phoebe asked pointing to Jody and Rich. Prue quickly went over to them and checked for a pulse   
again. They both had one.

"No just knocked out." Prue replied She then looked to Leo and Piper. Leo had tears in his eyes holding Piper   
tight. "Oh my god Leo she's not?" Prue couldn't finish realizing that her middle sister could be dead. Hearing this   
Phoebe ran over to them.

"She's gone." Leo whispered barely so you could hear him.

"No you you no you can heal her Leo you have to." Phoebe cried hugging Piper's body. Prue walked over   
with them with tears in her eyes. "You can't let her die." Prue quickly pulled Phoebe into a hug as she cried into her.   
More tears streamed down Leo's cheeks as he realized he was helpless since she was already dead. Ignoring the   
fact that he can't heal the dead he tried any ways. 

"Heal god damit Heal now!" Leo yelled trying to revive her. Hearing all the yelling Rich and Jody awoke. 

"Oh my god she's not dead?" Jody asked with shock on her face. The expressions on the three family   
members were all the answer she needed. She fell back on to her knees and started to sob. Rich held her close as she   
cried. After a half hour of sitting in silence Rich broke it.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"You go home we did our part." Leo answered coldly. He knew it wasn't there fault Piper was gone. Deep   
down he knew it was his own fault for letting her do such a powerful spell. 

"Oh no." Jody said staring at her hands. 

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"I'm I'm starting to disappear." 

"Without Piper alive everything changes slowly things from the future are going to disappear because they   
didn't happen." Rich said realizing that he and his sister were both going to die. Or rather never have been born. 

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked whipping away her tears. 

"I don't know if there is nothing we can do?" Leo answered.

"Maybe if we combine our powers we can heal her." Rich said.

"I don't know we are both pretty weak from the last spell. But we have nothing to lose." Leo replied. Rich got   
up and went to where Piper and Leo are. Leo got up and they put their hands together. A bright gold light started to   
come from the two guys hands. 

"Concentrate on waking Piper up." Leo told Rich. "Think about how much you love her." They held together   
for a while but nothing happen. 

"We are to weak from the spell." Rich replied disappointed.

"Maybe our powers can help to." Prue stated. Prue, Phoebe, and Jody come to the two guys. "Ok I will put   
my hands flat against Rich's and Leo's. Leo can do the same to Jody, Jody can do the same to Phoebe, Phoebe can   
do the same to Rich, and Rich can do the same to me. Then we will have a full circle of power. Piper can be in the   
middle again" As Prue finished explaining they all joined their hands against each other's. They all closed their eyes   
and concentrated. After a few seconds and huge gold light engulfed the six humans. The light then all surrounded   
Piper going into her body. A few minutes later the light was gone and the group again fell to the ground. Piper   
slowly opened her eyes looking around she saw her loved ones on the ground. 

"Oh my god what happened?" She asked jumping up. "Leo, Prue, Phoebe, Rich, Jody oh god don't be dead."   
She quickly went over to Leo. She lifted up his body and found a pulse it was faith but there was one. She hugged   
him with tears in her eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes feeling her warm embrace. 

"Piper thank god your ok." Leo whispered hugging her back. 

"Oh thank god you are I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." Piper let tears drop   
down her face. The others had awaken and where watching the scene. They stayed in a hug for a few minutes tell   
Rich heard something from above. 

"Hey they say its time for us to go home." Rich translated the ringing sound. Piper let go of Leo and picked   
herself off the ground. She suddenly remembered how weak Leo was and she helped him up. 

"Good bye." Piper said more tears threatening to show.

"Oh god mommy daddy I am going to miss you so much." Jody jumped into her parent's arms. 

"Don't worry you will see us soon enough." Leo replied. 

"Good bye mom dad." Rich said.

"Come give your future mommy a hug." Piper insisted. He came to her and they shared a hug. "I want you   
two to have this." Piper said handing Rich and Jody each a necklace. "To remember us by." 

"Good bye." Leo said hugging Rich. Then they both back away. Their bodies got lighter and lighter. As they   
where just about gone they both yelled out LOVE YEAH. 

IN THE FUTURE 

Rich woke up with a start in his bed. He looked around and realized he was in his room. There was nothing   
different about it. 

"Wow that was some dream." He whispered. Just then Jody appeared at his door. 

"Did it really happen Rich?" She asked holding up the necklace that Piper had given her.

"Oh my god where did you get that?" Rich asked looking at his hand and realizing he had one. 

"From Piper in the past."

"You had the same dream." 

"It wasn't a dream it really happen. Oh I hope mom and dad are ok." Jody quickly ran into her parent's room.   
She saw them peacefully sleeping in each other's arms as it should be. Piper for once in a long time didn't look like   
she was having a nightmare about Stacey. Jody sighed as Rich come next to her. "Oh I hope Crystal is ok." Jody   
then ran to her little sisters room. There Crystal was fast asleep. "Good." Jody whispered. 

"I can't believe that really happen!" Rich exclaimed. 

"Yeah but I'm glad it did. It was fun meeting our parents in the past."

"Yeah it was. What do you say we hit the hay? Get a little more sleep before we have to get up. I don't know   
about you but I didn't get to much sleep." 

"I would say that is a great idea." Jody and Rich walked to there rooms happy that they had their family back.

BACK IN 2000

Leo and Piper sat on the couch lying in each other's arms. Piper awoke first and stared at Leo. 

"Did that really happen?" She whispered as Leo awoke.

"What our kids coming back?" He asked staring into Pipers gorgeous eyes. 

"Yeah." 

"I think so inless we both had the same dream." 

"I can't wait to have babies with you." Piper giggled. 

"Me two." Leo wrapped his arms around Piper tighter and they laid there for the rest of the night thinking   
how lucky they where to have each other. 


End file.
